Hope's hopeful night
by DanieldervUniverse
Summary: After the ending of Lightning return's everyone made themselves at home in the new world for several years. Then Lightning decides to host a dinner to invite all her old friends home and Hope of course still hopes to confess to her. While Vanille and Fang are rooting for him, someone else might have different plans...


**Author's Note: I'm doing it. I can't believe I'm finally doing it**

**Daniele II's Note: You really want to ruin people's life ...**

* * *

Hope cleared his throat loudly, trying to shake the embarrassment from his limbs. The door was still closed, but he could clearly hear the voices inside, chatting with haste and excitement. While he was at the door: he had a bouquet of roses in his hand, wore an elegant white suit, with cufflinks, his unfailing neck scarf, and had is hair trimmed and combed for the occasion.  
Vanille and Fang ambushed him that afternoon and had spent hours dressing him so that he looked impeccable, even considering those two or three pimples that poked on his face and the gigantic dark circles he around his eyes: he was so nervous that he had been pacing back and forth in his apartment for a week, waiting for that night.  
He pulled his tie again, as if trying to strangle himself with embarrassment, and straightened his scarf again, hoping it would give him courage. He would have rather come dressed in ordinary clothes, a casual ironed a shirt and a pair of gray pants: only the shoes, probably italian-made originals, cost as much as his apartment's rent; the entire suit was probably worth more than the car and the whole building put together.  
-So, are you going to do it?- asked Fang, jolting him.  
-Shhh- he exclaimed.  
The two torturers were patiently (or not) waiting behind him, and they certainly didn't help. Fang, now an established model, was dressed in a long thigh-high dress and a pair of heels, had kept her hair in a voluminous bun; and had her lips black with lipstick. She stared at him with an inquisitive look with her arms crossed. Vanille, that had become a designer in the field of fashion specialized in high-class clothes, wore an elegant pink dress, that left uncovered one shoulder, held in place by a ribbon, a pair of candy-colored dancers and kept her hair in the usual pigtails; the cheeks were obviously pink to give a more delicate touch to the face, and at this moment they were slightly swollen while the girl was pouting at him.  
\- Don't yell. She could hear you- continued the boy, so nervous that he could bet his knees were trembling.  
\- Well that's the purpose, isn't it?- insisted Fang - We are all invited to dinner tonight.  
-I know, but …- he tried to reply, with a wide blush.  
-For heaven's sake, Hope!- Fang snapped, stepping aside -There is a line forming back here.  
Noel greeted him quietly, dressed in a slightly crumpled black shirt, a white tie knotted badly, a leather vest, and a pair of dark jeans with a tear at knee-lenght; behind him, Djah was admiring a couple of flowers from the garden, while Sazh, who had come dressed in his old PSICOM aviator uniform, stared embarrassed at the two girls.  
-What are you looking at? - Fang retorted, causing a little laugh from Vanille, Noel and Djah, but it did nothing but calm Hope down. It actually had the opposite effect. The driveway was very simple: a brick paved went from the sidewalk to the wooden patio, dividing the garden in two; the hedge that lined it was a charming rose garden. Fang snorted, making him jolt again, and with a firm gesture took Vanille's purse, opened it and pulled out the case with the ring, that they had bought him just for that occasion. She waved it in front of his eyes, then she pulled out the jewel and slipped it into one of the roses in the bouquet, camouflaging it within the petals.  
-Come on tiger- she encouraged him, pushing him towards the door with the help of four other unknown hands -Go and make your entrance.  
Hope stumbled conspicuously on the steps of the porch and ended up straight against the door, holding on to the handle to not collapse loudly on the ground making and even bigger fool of himself.  
-Coming!- said Snow from inside, approaching with heavy steps. Hope hurried to his feet and was about to slip away when the door opened. He was about to cry out in dismay and he would have succeeded if a powerful hand had not blocked his mouth with the strength of a bull.  
-Hey Snow- said Noel, coming fast behind him -How's the gym going?  
-Is going great!- he replied smiling and showing two thumbs up. His hair was well-groomed and combed, but the suit included an open waistcoat and wide-legged trousers on shoes so large they lmade him look like a clown. All was meticulously white: it was a monstrous sight. Fortunately, a hand glided to catch the brute's ear, pulling him aside and revealing Serah in her black and silver strapless suit with a slit on the left leg.  
-Do you mind moving so they can enter? - the girl scolded him.  
-Hello! We are here!- Fang said, taking advantage of the mess on the doorway to push him inside.  
-Welcome!- Lightning answered, somewhere in the house.  
Hope's heart skipped a beat. The sounds muffled, while the rest of the guests exchanged greetings as he turned towards the voice: Lightning came out of the kitchen's door, visibly hot and with her hair, gathered in a braid, a little disheveled; she was wearing an apron over the police's uniform. She had probably been cooking since the end of the shift. A sudden heat spread in his stomach, as he finally calmed down. Somehow, thinking of her made him nervous, but meeting her immediately made him feel like everything would be fine, like when he was a helpless child.  
-Hope!  
Serah was shaking him by the shoulder, trying to get his attention.  
-Hello- he replied, embarrassed.  
-Hi- the girl said, hugging him. - We're so happy you could come. Oh, leave the flowers to me!- she added, taking the bouquet from his hand before he could say anything. Then she disappeared somewhere in the living room. Hope gritted his teeth, feeling that things were getting more complicated than expected.  
-Hey.  
Lightning's voice made him turn instantly, bewitched. They stared at each other for a while: she watched him up and down, with her arms folded, while he kept his eyes fixed on her face.  
-Remember me to ask for your tailor's number- she finally said. He blushed instantly, scratching the back of his neck with embarrassment.  
-Whenever you want Light!- answered Vanille, already seated at the table.  
-If you want help to get out of that uniform, just ask- Fang echoed her.  
-In your dreams- replied Lightning, before giving a pat to Hope -Come on, go sit, the food will be ready soon.  
While Hope, obediently, headed to the dining room the bell rang again, and Djah immediately threw himself at the door, closely followed by Sazh, while Serah made sure Snow stayed seated.  
-Uncle Caius! Uncle Cid!  
-Hey, kid!- their former enemy greeted him as he carried his mighty figure inside. Hope had an unpleasant sensation when he saw the man's VIOLET suit, refined and impeccable. Behind him, at least, Cid had the pleasant idea of coming in ordinary clothes, so as not to be recognized. Yeul managed to slip between the two, and was immediately greeted by Noel, who took her hand and accompanied her to sit next to him.  
-Okay boys- Lightning said, coming from the kitchen pushing a big trolley filled of trays -Dig in, it's time to eat.  
-It's a pity that the others could not come- Cid commented, taking a seat next to Sazh.  
-The boys had a rehearsals today- Snow explained, sitting next to his girlfriends.  
-And Captain Amodar and Rygdea are on watch tonight- Lightning added, stopping by the table.  
-Mmmhhh, you've decided to spoil medarling- Fang commented.  
-I kindly remind you I own a gun, _honey-_ replied the older of the Farron's sisters.  
-Also a pair of handcuffs- Caius pointed out mischievously, seated between Vanille and Yeul. Hope looked at the table: Serah, next to him,was exchanging dreamy glances with Snow, Fang and Lightning were joking on the other side of the table, Vanille was laughing, Caius was engaging in a courteous discussion with Yeul and Noel, Cid was talking about the news of the day with Sazh, Djah was playing with a fork, a napkin with a bib, and ...  
Hope's heart skipped a beat when he came to realize that the only empty seat was next to him, and Lightning was the only one not seated yet.  
"Don't panic, don't panic" he began to repeat himself, taking the napkin and starting to fan himself.  
It was too early: he would have to spend the whole night stuck between the two sisters, forced to participate in the discussion without ... without ...  
The boy gritted his teeth, trying to hide his worry, but he was about to get up and run to the bathroom to cry. But before he could there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped for a few moments, surprised. Then the sound repeated itself.  
-Who can it be?- asked Fang.  
-And why they don't sound the bell- observed Cid.  
-I'll go, you start making the parts- Lightning replied, pulling off his apron and heading for the door.  
-As the lady wants- said Fang with a hungry stare, immediately taking possession of one of the trays.  
-Hey, greedy, leave some for us- said Noel, unleashing another wave of general hilarity. Hope breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he was still granted a few moments of respite before the storm. He took a tray Serah was offering him, helping her to place it on the table, and then began to serve himself. The food was certainly excellent, and thinking that she had cooked for him was even more comforting. However, noticing that it took her a little too long to come back, he looked up at the entrance and saw Lightning standing still in front of the open door. Whoever was in the doorway was hidden by the door.  
-Light, who is it?- he asked, with a pinch of self-esteem in speaking to her for the first time in the evening. Everyone started to turn around, some even full-mouthed (like Caius or Fang).  
-How did you find me?- said Lightning, with a broken voice, after some seemingly endless moments. The door closed, while a particularly exotic figure revealed itself to them: it was as tall as Snow, but more slender and less bulking; he was wearing a gray light-armor over a blue tunic, and carried a cobalt cloak fastened to his shoulders; a tail of white hair fell on his back, and an orange bandana covered the rest of his head.  
\- My heart told me - he replied - The roses led me to this... - he paused, looking around and in so showing his young face to the group -Mansion.  
Hope had a bad feeling, seeing the light Lightning's eyes while she was staring at the new arrival like that.  
-F-F-Firion- she stammered, almost in tears, before rushing impetuously into the arms of the newcomer, being greeted by an exclamation of joy. In a moment her pink lips were joined with his white lips. Hope had the distinct sensation of no longer feeling the earth beneath his feet: he felt light and empty, and with his guts swirling inside his chest.  
-Hope?- said a muffled voice he didn't recognize.  
-Hope? Hey!- the voice continued. Someone yanked him towards them. He saw things in slow motion as his senses faded; Sazh's immense hair waved confusedly in front of his face. The man was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't make out anything. Soon he felt himself being sucked into darkness, being torn from physical reality, and everything became dark.

* * *

**A\N: Moral of the story: those who don't go to Dissidia lose their armchair!**

**DII\N: If a fucking heinous criminal, you know ?!**

**A\N: Sure, and you can't do anything to stop me!**

**DII\N: Really? Didn't you know that Dissidia Opera Omnia came out and Hope was in it and Lightning didn't even gaze at Firion?**

**A\N: Well ... I don't care. Until next time, and this time who wants is authorized to hate me. Alla prossima. Ciao.**


End file.
